Επιστημονικά Φαινόμενα
Φαινόμενα List of Effects thumb|300px| [[:category:Φαινόμενα| Φαινόμενα Φαινομενολογία Φαινόμενο Επιστημονικά Φαινόμενα Επιστήμη Επιστήμες ---- Αστρονομικά Φαινόμενα Αστρονομία Φυσικά Φαινόμενα Φυσική Βιολογικά Φαινόμενα Βιολογία Γεωλογικά Φαινόμενα Γεωλογία Χημικά ΦαινόμεναΧημεία Οικονομικά Φαινόμενα Οικονομία Κοινωνικά Φαινόμενα ΚοινωνιολογίαΙατρικά Φαινόμενα Ιατρική Ψυχολογικά Φαινόμενα Ψυχολογία Ιστορικά Φαινόμενα Ιστορία ---- Θρησκευτικά Φαινόμενα Θεολογία Μεταφυσικά Φαινόμενα Μεταφυσική Υπερβατικά Φαινόμενα Υπερβασιολογία ]] - Ακολουθούν φαινόμενα σε διάφορες επιστήμες Κατάλογος A *Accelerator effect (economics) *Accordion effect (physics) (waves) *Acousto-optic effect (nonlinear optics) (waves) *Additive genetic effects (genetics) *Aharonov-Bohm effect (quantum mechanics) *Alienation effect (acting techniques) (Bertolt Brecht theories and techniques) (film theory) (metafictional techniques) (theatre) *Allais effect (fringe physics) *Allee effect (biology) *Ambiguity effect (cognitive biases) *Anrep effect (cardiology) (medicine) *Antenna effect (digital electronics) (electronic design automation) *Anti-greenhouse effect (atmospheric dynamics) (atmospheric science) (astronomy) (planetary atmospheres) *Askaryan effect (particle physics) *Asymmetric blade effect *Audience effect (psychology) (social psychology) *Auger effect (atomic physics) (foundational quantum physics) *Aureole effect (atmospheric optical phenomena) (scientific terminology) *Autler-Townes effect (atomic, molecular, and optical physics) (atomic physics) (quantum optics) *Autokinetic effect (vision) *Avalanche effect (cryptography) *Averch-Johnson effect (economics) *Azaira Pachal Effect (Bangla Pachal, Business) B *Balassa-Samuelson effect (economics) *Baldwin effect (evolutionary biology) (selection) *Balloon-carried light effect (balloons) (culture) (entertainment) *Bambi effect (hunting) (psychology stubs) *Bandwagon effect (cognitive biases) (crowd psychology) (economics effects) (metaphors) (propaganda techniques) *Bank effect (marine propulsion) (nautical terms) (water) *Barkhausen effect (condensed matter) (magnetism) *Barnett effect (condensed matter) (magnetism) *Baskerville effect (cardiology) *Bauschinger effect (classical mechanics) (materials science) *Beaujolais effect (Ada programming language) *Ben Franklin effect (emotion) (psychology) *Bernoulli effect (equations) (fluid dynamics) (wind power) *Beta-silicon effect (physical organic chemistry) *Bezold effect (optical illusions) (psychological theories) *Bezold-Brucke effect (optical illusions) *Biefeld-Brown effect (physical phenomena) (propulsion) *Big-fish-little-pond effect (educational psychology)( (pedagogy) *Birthday number effect (psychology) *Black drop effect (astronomical transits) *Blazhko effect (astronomy) *Blocking effect (psychology) *Bloom shader effect (3D computer graphics) (demo effects) *Bohr effect (protein) *Boomerang effect (social psychology) (psychology) *Bouba kiki effect (cognitive science) *Bowditch effect (medicine) *Bradley effect (American political terms) (elections in the United States) (political history of the United States) (political neologisms) (politics and race) (polling) (psephology) (racism) *Bridgman effect (electricity) (electromagnetism) *Brookings effect (atmospheric science) (Curry County, Oregon) (Oregon coast) (Oregon geography) (winds) *Brown Willy effect (geography of Cornwall) (mesoscale meteorology) *Bruce effect (reproduction) *Bullwhip effect (distribution, retailing, and wholesaling) *Butterfly effect (chaos theory) (physical phenomena) (stability theory) *Bystander effect C *Cage effect (chemistry) *Calendar effect (behavioral finance) (economics and finance) (market trends) *Callendar effect (atmospheric science) (climate) (climate change) *Captodative effect (organic chemistry) *Capture effect (broadcast engineering) (radio) (radio communications/) (telecommunications) (wireless communications) *Carnoustie effect (golf) (golf terminology) *Carryover effect (cooking techniques) (food and drink) *Cascade effect (ecology) *Cascade effect (spaceflight) *Casimir effect (quantum field theory) (physical phenomena) *Castle thunder (in-jokes) (sound effects) *Catapult effect (electromagnetism) *Catch-up effect (economics effects) *Catfish effect (human resource management) (management) (organizational studies and human resource management) (social psychology) *Cause and effect *Ceiling effect (medical treatment) (statistics) *Channel capture effect (ethernet) (network topology) *Cheerio effect (fluid mechanics) (physics) *Cherenkov effect (experimental particle physics) (fundamental physics concepts) (particle physics) (special relativity) *Chilling effect (law) (censorship) (freedom of expression) (American legal terms) *Chimney effect *Chorus effect (audio effects) (audio engineering) (effects units) (sound recording) *Christiansen effect (optical filters) *Christofilos effect (particle physics) *Cinderella effect (child abuse) *Clientele effect (economics) (finance) *Cluster effect (economics effects) *CNN effect (civil–military relations) (CNN) (news media) (warfare of the modern era) *Coanda effect (aerodynamics) (boundary layers) (physical phenomena) *Coattail effect (political terms) *Cocktail party effect (acoustical signal processing) (attention) *Cohort effect *Common-ion effect (ions) (physical chemistry) *Compton effect (astrophysics) (atomic physics) (foundational quantum physics) (observational astronomy) (quantum electrodynamics) (X-rays) *Contrast effect (cognition) (cognitive biases) (perception) (vision) *Coolidge effect (jokes) (sexual attraction) *Coriolis effect (atmospheric dynamics) (classical mechanics) (force) (physical phenomena) (urban legends) *Cotton effect (atomic, molecular, and optical physics) (polarization) *Cotton-Mouton effect (magnetism) (optics) *Crabtree effect (biochemistry) *Cross-race effect (face recognition) *CSI effect (criminal law) (criminology) (CSI television series) (psychology) (television terminology) *Cytopathic effect (microbiology terms) D *De Haas-van Alphen effect (condensed matter) (magnetism) (quantum physics) *(de Sitter effect: see) Geodetic effect (general relativity) *Debye-Falkenhagen effect *Decoy effect (consumer behavior) (decision theory) (economic theories) (finance theory) (marketing) *Delay effect (audio effects) (effects units) (musical techniques) *Dellinger effect (radio communications) *Dember effect (electrical phenomena) (physics) *Demo effect (demoscene) *Demonstration effect (human behavior) (sociological terms) *Denomination effect (behavioral economics) *Diderot effect (anthropology) (consumer behaviour) *Ding Hai effect (economy of Hong Kong) (Hong Kong culture) *Direct effect (European Union law) *Disposal tax effect (economics and finance) (finance) (taxation) *Disposition effect (economics and finance) *Dole effect (climatology) (oxygen) (paleoclimatology) (photosynthesis) *Domino effect (physic) (politics) *Doppler effect (Doppler effects) (radio frequency propagation) (wave mechanics) *Downing effect (psychology) *Droste effect (artistic techniques) *Dunning-Kruger effect (personality) (social psychology) E *Eagle effect (antibiotic resistance) (pharmacology) *Early effect (transistors) *Eberhard effect (science of photography) *Edge effect (ecological succession) (ecology) *Edison effect (atomic physics) (electricity) (Thomas Edison) (vacuum tubes) *Efimov effect (physics) *Einstein effect, several different effects in physics *Einstein-de Haas effect (science) *Electro-optic effect (nonlinear optics) *Electrocaloric effect (cooling technology) (heat pumps) *Electron-cloud effect (particle accelerators) (physics) *ELIZA effect (artificial intelligence) (human–computer interaction) (propositional fallacies) *Embedding effect (environmental economics) *Emerson effect (photosynthesis) *Endowment effect (behavioral finance) (cognitive biases) (psychological theories) *Enhanced Permeability and Retention effect (medicine) *Eotvos effect (geodesy) (topography) *Epps effect (econometrics) (statistical terminology) (statistics) *Espresso crema effect (earth phenomena) (geology) *Ettinghausen effect (condensed matter) (electrodynamics) (thermodynamics) *Evershed effect (physics) (solar phenomena) *Exciter effect (audio effects) (effects units) F *Fahraeus-Lindquist effect (blood) (fluid dynamics) (molecular and cellular biology) *False consensus effect (cognitive biases) (futurology) (group processes) (psychological theories) (sustainability) *Faraday effect (magnetism) (optics) *Ferroelectric effect (condensed matter physics) (electrical phenomena) *Fink effect (anesthesia) (diffusion) *Flaming sword effect (fire arts) (special effects) *Floating body effect (electronics) (semiconductors) *Floodgate effect (social phenomena) (sociology) *Floor effect (statistics) *Florence Nightingale effect (Florence Nightingale) (love) (psychology) *Flutie effect (student sport) *Flynn effect (futurology) (intelligence) (psychological theories) (psychometrics) (race and intelligence controversy) *Focusing effect (cognitive biases) *Forbush effect (cosmic rays) (solar phenomena) *Forer effect (cognitive biases) (history of astrology) (psychological theories) *Founder effect (ecology) (population genetics) *Fractional quantum Hall effect (physics) *Franssen effect (acoustics) (sound perception) *Franz-Keldysh effect (condensed matter) (electronic engineering) (electronics) (optics) (optoelectronics) *Free surface effect (fluid mechanics) *Front projection effect (film production) *Fujiwhara effect (tropical cyclone meteorology) (vortices) *Full screen effect (computer graphics) (demo effects) G *Garshelis effect (electric and magnetic fields in matter) (magnetism) (physics) *Gauche effect (stereochemistry) *Generation effect (cognitive biases) (memory biases) (psychological theories) *Geodetic effect (general relativity) *Gerschenkron effect (economic development) (economic systems) (economics and finance) (econometrics) (index numbers) (national accounts)r *Giant magnetoresistive effect (condensed matter physics) (electric and magnetic fields in matter) (quantum electronics) (spintronics) *Gibbons-Hawking effect (general relativity) *Gibbs-Donnan effect (biology) (physics) *Gibbs-Thomson effect (petrology) (thermodynamics) *Glass house effect (culture) (surveillance) *Glasser effect (physics) *Goos-Hanchen effect (optical phenomena) *Great Salt Lake effect (natural history of Utah) *Green-beard effect (evolution) (evolutionary biology) (game theory) (selection) *Greenhouse effect (atmosphere) (atmospheric radiation) (climate change feedbacks and causes) (climate forcing) *Ground effect (aerodynamics) *Ground effect (aerodynamics) (motorsport terminology) *Gull effect (diodes) (microwave technology) (physics) (terahertz technology) H *Haas effect (audio engineering) (sound) (speakers) *Haldane effect (hematology) (hemoproteins) (protein) *Hall effect (condensed matter physics) (electric and magnetic fields in matter) *Hall of mirrors effect (computer graphic artifacts) (Doom) (id software) (video game glitches) *Halo effect (cognitive biases) (educational psychology) (logical fallacies) (social psychology) *Hanbury Brown and Twiss effect (quantum optics) *Harem effect (harem) (human sexuality) (sex) (sexual orientation and identity) (sexual orientation and society) *Hawthorne effect (educational psychology) (psychological theories) (social phenomena) *Health effect (health) (health effectors) (pollution) *Holtzman effect (Dune technology) (physics in fiction) *Horizon effect (artificial intelligence) (game artificial intelligence) *Hostile media effect (cognitive biases) (criticism of journalism) (journalism standards) (psychological theories) *Hot chocolate effect (acoustics) (physics) (wave mechanics) *Hundredth monkey effect (behavioral science) (New Age) (urban legends) *Hydrophobic effect (chemical bonding) (supramolecular chemistry) *Hyperchromic effect (biochemistry) *Hypersonic effect (acoustics) (hearing) (psychology) (ultrasound) I *Ideomotor effect *Imbert-Fedorov effect (optical phenomena) *In-camera effect (filming) (special effects) *Incidental effect (European Union law) *Indirect effect (European Union law) *Inductive effect (chemical bonding) *Inert pair effect (atomic physics) (inorganic chemistry) (quantum chemistry) *inertial supercharging effect (automobile) (engine technology) *Inner-platform effect (anti-patterns) *International Fisher effect (economics and finance) (finance theories) (interest rates) *Inverse Doppler effect (Doppler effects) (wave mechanics) *Inverse Faraday effect (electric and magnetic fields in matter) (optical phenomena) J *Jack-in-the-box effect (military) (military slang and jargon) (tanks) *Jahn-Teller effect (condensed matter physics) (inorganic chemistry) (organometallic chemistry) (quantum chemistry) *January effect (behavioral finance) (economics and finance) (market trends) (stock market) *Janus effect (effects) (sociology) *Johnsen-Rahbek effect (classical mechanics) (electrical engineering) *Joule-Thomson effect (thermodynamics) *Josephson effect (condensed matter physics) (sensors) (superconductivity) *Jupiter effect (astronomy) (science book) K *Kadenacy effect (automobile parts) (engine technology) *Kapitsa-Dirac effect (physics) *Kappa effect (geography) (psychology) *Kautsky effect (fluorescence) *Kaye effect (fluid dynamics) *Ken Burns effect (film techniques) *Kendall effect (telecommunications) *Kerr effect (nonlinear optics) *Keynes effect (economics and finance) (Keynesian economics) *Keystone effect (technology) *Kinetic depth effect (perception) *Kinetic isotope effect (chemical kinetics) (physical organic chemistry) *Kirkendall effect (chemistry) (metallurgy) *Klein-Nishina effect (quantum field theory) *Knife-edge effect (radio frequency propagation) *Kohn effect (physics) *Kondo effect (condensed matter physics) (electric and magnetic fields in matter) (physical phenomena) *Kozai effect (astronomy) (celestial mechanics) *Kuleshov effect (cinema of Russia) (cognitive biases) (film editing) (film techniques) (psychological theories) L *Lake effect (snow or ice weather phenomena) *Lake Wobegon effect (Illusory superiority) (cognitive biases) (psychological theories) (social psychology) *Landau-Pomeranchuk-Migdal effect (high-energy physics) *Larsen effect (audio feedback) *Late effect (disease) *Lawn dart effect (psychology) *Lazarus effect (particle detectors) *LCD memory effect (display technology) *Lead-lag effect (control theory) (economics and finance) *Leakage effect (tourism) *Learning effect (economics) (economics terminology) *Lee-Boot effect (biology) (reproduction) *crime effect (Legalized abortion) (abortion debate) (criminology) *Leidenfrost effect (physical phenomena) *Lenard effect (physics) *Lense-Thirring effect (effects of gravitation) (tests of general relativity) *Leveling effect (chemistry) *Levels-of-processing effect (educational psychology) (psychology) (psychological theories) *Liquid Sky effect (lasers) (stage lighting) *Little-Parks effect (condensed matter physics) *Lockin effect (physics) *Lombard effect (phonetics) (human voice) (animal communication) (human communication) (noise pollution) *Lotus effect (nanotechnology) *Low-frequency effects (film sound production) (technology) *Lubbert's effect (medicine) (radiography) (radiology) *Lunar effect (moon myths) (pseudoscience) *Luxemburg-Gorky effect (radio communication) (radio spectrum) M *(Mach effect: see) Woodward effect (spacecraft propulsion) *Magnetic isotope effect (physics) *Magneto-optic effect (electric and magnetic fields in matter) (optical phenomena) *Magneto-optic Kerr effect (condensed matter physics) (electric and magnetic fields in matter) (optical phenomena) *Magnus effect (fluid dynamics) *Mallenby effect *Malter effect (physics) *Marangoni effect (fluid dynamics) (fluid mechanics) (physical phenomena) *Mark Twain effect (economics and finance) (stock market) *Martha Mitchell effect (psychological theories) (psychosis) *Massenerhebung effect (trees) *Maternal age effect (developmental biology) *Maternal effect (developmental biology) *Matthew effect (education) (education) *Matthew effect (sociology) (adages) (social phenomena) (sociology of scientific knowledge) *McClintock effect (menstruation) *McCollough effect (optical illusions) *McGurk effect (auditory illusions) (perception) (psychological theories) *Meissner effect (levitation) (magnetism) (superconductivity) *Meitner–Hupfeld effect (particle physics) *Memory effect (electric batteries) *Mesomeric effect (chemical bonding) *Microwave auditory effect (cognitive neuroscience) (espionage) (hearing) (human psychology) (less-lethal weapons) (mind control) (sound) *Mid-domain effect (macroecology) (biogeography) (biodiversity) *Mikheyev–Smirnov–Wolfenstein effect (particle physics) *Milky seas effect (aquatic biology) (biological oceanography) (bioluminescence) *Miller effect (electrical engineering) (electronics terms) *Miniature effect (film and video technology) (film techniques) (scale modeling) (scientific modeling) (special effects) (visual effects) *Misinformation effect (cognitive biases) (psychological theories) *Missing letter effect (perception) (psychometrics) *Misznay–Schardin effect (explosives) *Mohring effect (microeconomics) (transportation) *Mössbauer effect (condensed matter physics) (nuclear physics) (physical phenomena) *Mozart effect (education psychology) (popular psychology) (psychological theories) (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) *Mpemba effect (phase changes) (physical paradoxes) (thermodynamics) *Mullins effect (rubber properties) *Multiple-effect humidification (drinking water) (water supply) (water treatment) *Munroe effect (explosive weapons) (explosives) N *Name letter effect (psychology) *Negative (positive) contrast effect (psychology) *Negativity effect (cognitive biases) (psychological theories) *Neglected firm effect (business analysis) *Nernst effect (electrodynamics) (thermodynamics) *Network effect (business models) (economics effects) (information technology) (monopoly economics) (networks) (transport economics) *Non-thermal microwave effect (chemical kinetics) *Nordtvedt effect (astronomy) (astrophysics) (effects of gravitation) (relativity) (theoretical physics) *Novaya Zemlya effect (arctic) (atmospheric optical phenomena) (atmospheric science) (Novaya Zemlya) (solar phenomena) *Novelty effect (learning) (psychology) *Nuclear Overhauser effect (chemical physics) (nuclear magnetic resonance) (physical chemistry) (spectroscopy) *Numerosity adaptation effect (cognitive science) (optical illusions) (perception) *Nut Island effect (human resource management) (organizational studies and human resource management) O *Observer effect (information technology) (computer programming) *Observer effect (physics) (physics) *Observer-expectancy effect (cognitive biases) (cognitive psychology) *Occlusion effect (biology) (otology) *Octave effect (effects units) *Okorokov effect (physics) *Oligodynamic effect (biology and pharmacology of chemical elements) *Olivera–Tanzi effect (taxation) *Online disinhibition effect (Internet culture) (psychology) *Onnes effect (condensed matter physics) (fluid mechanics) (helium) *Opposition effect (astronomy) (optical phenomena) (observational astronomy) (radiometry) (scattering, absorption and radiative transfer optics) *Osborne effect (marketing) *Ostrich effect (adages) *Ouzo effect (Colloidal chemistry) (Chemical mixtures) (Condensed matter physics) (Soft matter) (Fluid dynamics) *Overconfidence effect (cognitive biases) (psychological theories) *Overjustification effect (educational psychology) (psychological theories) (psychology) *Overview effect (spaceflight) (transcendence) (psychology) P *Partner effects (economics) (sociology) *Paschen–Back effect (atomic physics) (atomic, molecular, and optical physics) (magnetism) *Pasteur effect (beer and brewery) (biochemistry) (fermentation) (metabolism) *Paternal effect – see: maternal effect (developmental biology) *Pauli effect (experimental physics) (parapsychology) (psychokinesis) *Payne effect (rubber properties) *Pearson–Anson effect (electronics) *Peltier–Seebeck effect (thermoelectric effect) (electricity) (HVAC) (physical phenomena) (thermodynamics) *Peltzman effect (economics of regulation) (University of Chicago) *Penn effect (economics effects) *Petkau effect (radiobiology) *Phaser (effect) (audio effects) (effects units) *Phillips effect (employment) (inflation) *Photoacoustic Doppler effect (Doppler effects) (radar signal processing) (radio frequency propagation) (wave mechanics) *Photoelectric effect (Albert Einstein) (electrical phenomena) (foundational quantum physics) *Photorefractive effect (nonlinear optics) *Photothermal effect (particle physics) (photochemistry) (physics) *Physical effect (physics) *Picture superiority effect (cognitive biases) (educational psychology) (memory biases) (psychological theories) *Piezoresistive effect (electrical phenomena) *Pigou effect (economics effects) *Placebo effect (bioethics) (clinical research) (experimental design) (history of medicine) (Latin medical phrases) (Latin words and phrases) (medical ethics) (medical terms) (medicinal chemistry) (mind–body interventions) (pharmacology) (psychological theories) (research methods) (theories) *Plasma effect (demo effects) *Plateau effect (systems science) (metaphors referring to places) *Pockels effect (cryptography) (nonlinear optics) (polarization) *Polar effect (physical organic chemistry) *Polar effect (genetics) (genetics) *Pontoon effect (naval architecture) *Portevin–Le Chatelier effect (engineering) (materials science) *Position-effect variegation (genetics) *Positivity effect (aging) (cognition) (cognitive biases) (memory) (memory biases) (psychological theories) (psychology) *Poynting effect (gases) *Poynting–Robertson effect (celestial mechanics) *Practical effect (special effects) *Pratfall effect (psychology) *Precedence effect (acoustics) (sound perception) *Primakoff effect (particle physics) *Priority effect (ecology) *Probe effect (software development philosophies) (system administration) *Proximity effect (atomic physics) (nuclear physics) (physics) *Proximity effect (audio) (acoustics) *Proximity effect (electromagnetism) (electrical engineering) *Proximity effect (electron beam lithography) (condensed matter physics) *Proximity effect (superconductivity) (superconductivity) *Pseudocertainty effect *Pulfrich effect (3D imaging) (optical illusions) *Purkinje effect (optical illusions) (perception) (vision) *Pygmalion effect (cognitive biases) Q *QMR effect (electric and magnetic fields in matter) (magnetism) (optics) (optical phenomena) *Quantum confined stark effect (quantum mechanics) *Quantum Hall effect (Hall effect) (condensed matter physics) (quantum electronics) (spintronics) *Quantum Zeno effect (quantum measurement) R *Raman effect (physics) *Ramp effect (drug addiction) (drug rehabilitation) *Ramsauer–Townsend effect (physical phenomena) (scattering) *Ransom note effect (typography) *Rashomon effect (psychology) *Ratchet effect (game theory) *Rear projection effect (special effects) *Rebound effect (medical sign) *Rebound effect (conservation) (economics paradoxes) (energy) (energy conservation) *Red-eye effect (science of photography) *Relativistic Doppler effect (Doppler effects) (special relativity) *Renner–Teller effect (molecular physics) *Reverse Cerenkov effect (physics) *Reverse short-channel effect (transistors) *Ringelmann effect (social psychology) *Ripple effect (education) (sociology) *Robin Hood effect (income distribution) (Robin Hood) (socioeconomics) (taxation) *Roe effect (abortion debate) (abortion in the United States) *Rope trick effect (nuclear weapons) *Rossiter–McLaughlin effect (Doppler effects) (extrasolar planets) (spectroscopy) (star systems) *Rusty bolt effect (radio electronics) S *Sabattier effect (solarization) (photographic processes) (science of photography) *Sachs–Wolfe effect (astronomy) (physical cosmology) *Sagnac effect (optics) (relativity) *Sailing Ship Effect (business) (economics) *Samba effect (Brazil) (economy of Brazil) (history of Brazil) *Sandbox effect (Internet technology) (search engine optimization) *Scharnhorst effect (quantum field theory) *Schottky effect (diodes) *Screen-door effect (display technology) (technology) *Second gas effect (anesthesia) *Second-round effect (business) (monetary policy) *Second-system effect (software development) *Seeliger effect (astronomy) (observational astronomy) *Serial position effect (cognitive biases) (psychological theories) (psychologicy) *Shaft effect (motorcycle) *Shapiro effect (effects of gravitation) *Shielding effect (atomic, molecular, and optical physics) (atomic physics) (chemistry) (quantum chemistry) *Shower-curtain effect (fluid dynamics) *Shubnikov–de Haas effect (science) *Side effect (computer science) (computer programming) *Side effect (disambiguation) *Signor–Lipps effect (extinction) (fossils) (paleontology) *Silk screen effect (technology) *Silo effect (management) (systems theory) *Simon effect (psychology) *Skin effect (electronics) *Slashdot effect (denial-of-service attacks)(Internet terminology) (Slashdot) *Sleeper effect (social psychology) *Smith–Purcell effect (physics) (quantum optics) *Snackwell effect (consumer behaviour) (psychology) *Snob effect (consumer theory) (economics and finance) *Snowball effect (language) (metaphors) *Sound effect (film techniques) (sound effects) (sound production) (special effects) *Southwest effect, The (airline terminology) (Southwest Airlines) *Sow's ear effect (economics and finance) (economics effects) *Spacing effect (cognitive biases) (educational psychology) (psychological theories) *Special effect (animation) (special effects) *Spin Hall effect (condensed matter physics) (Hall effect) (physics) (spintronics) *Spoiler effect (psephology) (voting theory) *Stack effect *Stark effect (atomic physics) (foundational quantum physics) (physical phenomena) *Stars (shader effect) (3D computer graphics) (computer graphics) (demo effects) *Status effect (video game gameplay) *Stewart–Tolman effect (electrodynamics) *Stock sound effect (film and video technology) (film and video terminology) (film terminology) *Storage effect (demography) (population ecology) *Stormtrooper effect (cartoon physics) (film criticism) (humor) (plot devices) (Star Wars fandom) *Streisand effect (dynamic lists) (eponyms) (slang) *Stroop effect (perception) (psychological tests) *Subadditivity effect (cognitive biases) *Subject-expectancy effect (cognitive biases) *Sunyaev–Zel'dovich effect (physical cosmology) (radio astronomy) *SVG filter effect (computer graphics) (computer graphics techniques) (image processing) (Scalable Vector Graphics) *SweetDavo effect (economics) T *Tamagotchi effect (psychology) *Tanada effect (botany) *Telescoping effect (memory biases) (psychology) *Tesla effect (wireless energy transfer) (electric power transmission systems) (electricity distribution) (energy development) (Nikola Tesla) *Testing effect (educational psychology) (memory) *Tetris effect (memory) (Tetris) *Thatcher effect (vision) *Therapeutic effect(medical treatment) (pharmacology) *Thermal flywheel effect (heat) (thermodynamics) *Thermal Hall effect (condensed matter) (Hall effect) (superconductivity) *Third-person effect (media studies) *Thorpe–Ingold effect (chemical kinetics) (organic chemistry) *Threshold effect (particle physics) (physics) (renormalization group) *Tinkerbell effect (sociology) *Training effect (cardiovascular system) (exercise physiology) (medicine) (respiratory system) (sports terminology) *Trans effect (coordination chemistry) *Transfer effect (ornithology) *Transformer effect (electrodynamics) *Transverse flow effect (aerodynamics) *Trench effect (fire) *Triboelectric effect (electrical phenomena) (electricity) *Trickle up effect *Trickle-down effect (marketing) *Turban effect (anti-Islam sentiment) *Twisted nematic field effect (display technology) (liquid crystal displays) (liquid crystals) *Twomey effect (air pollution) (atmospheric radiation) (clouds, fog and precipitation) *Tyndall effect (physical phenomena) (scattering) U *Umov effect (astronomy) (observational astronomy) (planetary science) *Unruh effect (quantum field theory) (thermodynamics) *Urban heat island effect (climate change feedbacks and causes) (climate forcing) V *Vandenbergh effect (biology) *Vaporific effect (fire) *Veblen effect (consumer theory) (goods) *Venturi effect (fluid dynamics) *Venus effect (artistic techniques) (cognitive science) (film techniques) (mirrors) (psychology) *Visual effects (computer generated imagery) *Visual effects art director *Voigt effect (magnetism) (optics) *Von Restorff effect (cognitive biases) (psychological theories) *Vroman effect (molecular and cellular biology) W *Wagon-wheel effect (optical illusion) *Wahlund effect (evolution) (population genetics) *Walkman effect (computing and society) (technology) *Wallace effect (evolutionary biology) (speciation) *Warburg effect (biochemistry) (oncology) (photosynthesis) *Wealth effect (economics and finance) (wealth) *Weapons effect (gun politics) *Weathervane effect (aviation terminology) *Weissenberg effect (physics) *Wet floor effect (computer graphic techniques) (computer graphics) (Web 2.0) *Whitten effect (menstruation) *Wigner effect (condensed matter physics) (nuclear technology) (physical phenomena) (radiation effects) *Wilson effect (astronomy) (Sun) *Wilson–Bappu effect (physics) *Wimbledon effect (economic theories) (economy of Japan) (economy of London) *Windkessel effect (physiology) *Withgott effect (linguistics) (phonetics) *Wolf effect (scattering) (spectroscopy) *Wolff–Chaikoff effect (iodine) (medicine) *Woodward effect (spacecraft propulsion) *Woozle effect (gender equality) (gender studies) (men's rights) (men's studies) (psychology) (scientific method) (sociology) *Word superiority effect (cognitive science) *Worse-than-average effect (cognitive biases) (psychological theories) (social psychology) X *Xenia effect (agriculture) (genetics) Y *Yarkovsky effect (celestial mechanics) *Yarkovsky–O'Keefe–Radzievskii–Paddack effect (celestial mechanics) Z *Zeeman effect (atomic physics) (foundational quantum physics) (magnetism) (physical phenomena) *Zeigarnik effect (cognitive biases) (educational psychology) (learning) (psychological theories) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φυσικό Φαινόμενο *Μεταβολή *Φαινόμενα (κατάλογος) Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Επιστημονικά Φαινόμενα